


when you're ready

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Gen, Kyle Valenti is a Good Friend, Mentions of Echo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: liz needs a little help from a doctor





	when you're ready

Three things ran through Kyle’s head at the sight of Liz waiting for him outside his apartment and crying: she was hurt, Max was hurt, or an Ortecho was hurt.

“Liz?” he said, taking long strides towards where was standing. He’d just got off a long ass shift, but he was already preparing to go another round of bullshit if need be. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I need your help,” she sniffled, taking slow and regulated breaths as she tried to make it seem like she wasn’t crying. However, new tears replaced the old ones almost faster than she could wipe them away.

“Yeah, absolutely,” Kyle agreed. He felt a little stupid that he would regularly drop anything for his high school sweetheart, but he couldn’t bring himself to change his ways. If she needed help, he would be there. Simple as that.

“Can we go inside? I don’t really want anyone overhearing.” Alien business. Bingo.

Kyle unlocked his door and let her inside. Liz gravitated immediately towards the kitchen where she tapped anxiously against the counter. He started a pot of coffee going, knowing he would need it, before leaning on the counter beside her.

“So what’s going on?” he asked softly. She took a long, deep breath.

“I’m pregnant. Or, I think so. I’m pretty sure.” His first thought was to tell her congratulations, but this clearly wasn’t something she was trying to celebrate.

“Is it not Max’s?” he asked. Max and Liz had been together for a solid year, post-resurrection, now and they seemed happy as ever. But maybe he was wrong and now she was stuck in a sticky situation.

“What? No, of course, it’s Max’s. That’s _why_ I’m freaking out!” she said, huffing a laugh as a new of tears came. He stared, feeling more than a little helpless.

“Okay, so did he react badly?” He made sure to keep his voice as soft as possible and put his hand on her shoulder. She moved in towards him at the touch and he took that as his okay to pull her into a hug. It didn’t actually make any sense that Max wouldn’t want a baby with her, but anything was possible.

“I haven’t told him.”

“Oh… Listen, if you want, I can help you make an appointment and I can go with you if you want to‒”

“I don’t know! I don’t know if that’s what I want to do yet! Just, just give me a minute,” she demanded and he complied. Kyle held her as she breathed and put her thoughts together. He tried not to make too many more assumptions on his own. While he didn’t completely understand why she wouldn’t want it if its dad was Max Evans, Kyle didn’t put any more judgment past that.

Kyle was just glad that she _had_ someone like Max. There was no doubt in his mind that Max would be a great dad if she wanted to keep it, and incredibly supportive if she decided she wasn’t ready. Now he just had to wonder why she came to him first.

They stood there for a while, continuing even when his coffee was done brewing and called his name. He didn’t let go until she took a deep breath and pulled away, showing she was done crying for the moment and was ready to talk about it more.

“The issue isn’t Max’s reaction or me not wanting to‒I mean, sure, caught me off guard and stuff, but that’s my fault. The issue is that I’m a human carrying an alien baby. We have no idea how this works. We have no idea how long it takes, we have no idea what it does. What if my body starts rejecting it because it’s literally not completely human and it risks my life? I mean, it could kill me. That’s why I came to you, I need you to, like, experiment on me with me,” Liz explained, looking to him with those big doe eyes that he found impossible to say no to.

“I’m not an OBGYN, but I can do my best. If that’s what you want to do, then that’s what we do,” he agreed, nodding. She closed her eyes and breathed out, relaxing just a little bit.

“I’m scared to go to an actual OBGYN because I have no idea what the differences might be. Like, maybe it’ll be fine. Maybe it’ll be basically the same thing, but I don’t _know_. I don’t want to risk their safety because I’m uneducated,” she said. Kyle rolled his eyes.

“It’s not your fault you don’t know, this is a first,” he said. She tensed up a little bit. “But, hey, we’re going to figure this out. We’ll just do frequent sonograms and we’ll do all the weird testing you want. I’m here for you.”

She smiled, “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“So, like, should I tell Michael or Max first?” Liz wondered, pouring her own cup of coffee. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why would you tell Michael first?”

“He’s the closest thing to an expert on aliens that we have, and if I’m having a hybrid baby, I think he will be of assistance,” she explained, bringing the cup to her lips. She stopped before she could take a sip, eyeing it before setting it down quietly. “Coffee’s bad for normal pregnancies, let’s not try that out.” Kyle chuckled.

“Yeah, good idea. But maybe tell Max first. I’m sure he’d be angry if you told his brother before him. He’ll probably be angry that you told me before him.” Liz rolled her eyes, sniffling one last time.

“He can get over it, I needed a doctor.”

Kyle smiled and started his metal preparation for the upcoming months. He knew he would be doing overtime with not only Liz and her way of handling this, but with Max and the likelihood that he’d be calling him every time she even looked a little uncomfortable. However, he figured it wouldn’t be nearly as bad as Michael’s newfound habit of calling him to yell every time Alex came home looking tired after a day in the Project Shepard bunker. They’d figure it out.

“Happy to help.”


End file.
